Kanzaki Miki/Plot
A New School Meeting Onoda Miki is first introduced with her friend Tachibana Aya when they witness Onoda's despair after he finds out that Sohoku's anime club has been disbanded due to lack of membership. Onoda initially asks them both if they want to rekindle the anime club, mistaking them as interested, but they decline and say they are joining the tennis and bicycle racing club respectively. Aya is creeped out by Onoda's otaku demeanor, but Miki remains respectful. When Aya suggests that Onoda is probably going to Akihabara, Miki reminds him that the next bus there leaves soon. Her concern flusters Onoda, and he blurts out that he's going by bike before running off, thinking her kindness is an exception to how sports club members usually are. Later that day while Imaizumi Shunsuke is witnessing Onoda's climbing ability, elsewhere at the school, Miki, standing with Aya and holding a timer, reflects on her brother's words that some people are born with an innate talent for cycling while other's aren't. While Aya mentions how some people have played a sport since they were young, Miki says that experience doesn't matter in cycling because everyone has their own strengths. She becomes excited as Sohoku's cycling club arrives at the school, but finishes that there are some people who appear normal but have yet to discover their true talent, foreshadowing Onoda's potential and contrast to Imaizumi. The next day, Miki and Aya witness Onoda dropping several anime club recruitment flyers, which causes Onoda to run off embarrassed into his classroom as homeroom is about to start. However, Miki stops him by calling him by his family name - something Onoda never told her. She elaborates that she followed him until he got on his bike, saw his class number on the registration plate, and then got his name from his homeroom teacher. Onoda, extremely alarmed, wonders if she's some kind of detective. He panics when Miki introduces herself and says she has something to ask him. Although he doesn't remember her at first, Onoda bows and apologizes for running off after scaring her the day previous, and thanks her for encouraging him. Aya scolds him for bowing to classmates, which she considers creepy. Miki then asks Onoda if he really went to Akihabara by bike. Onoda freezes, his mind reaching a single conclusion after hearing someone ask about Akihabara: he tries to ask her if she's interested in anime, but is promptly silenced as Aya hits him in the face. Even though Miki thinks that wasn't necessary, Aya wipes her hands and says she just can't stand otaku. When it's clarified that Miki was asking about his bicycle, Onoda tells her that after he fell, his bike must have been damaged as the chain was broken by the time he reached home. Aya demands he say whether or not he went to Akiba by bike, but the bell rings, signalling classes will begin. Giving up, an annoyed Aya starts to leave, scolding Miki for being a "bicycle otaku" and getting so excited about bicycles, which Miki smiles and takes as a compliment, much to Aya's frustration. When Aya says there's no way someone could go all the way to Akihabara and back by bicycle, Onoda clarifies that the chain on his bike broke after he'd come home from Akiba. The startled girls freeze and turn to him, but his teacher closes the class door, leaving them speechless in the hallway. At lunch, Aya claims Onoda was lying, saying that he probably just wanted to get Miki's attention because she's cute. Miki disagrees, saying he doesn't seem the type to lie and it would be amazing if his claim is true. Aya facepalms, as realistically, it would take someone four hours to get to Akihabara and back by bike. However, unbeknownst to her, Onoda, eating lunch, has a new capsule toy from Akiba thanks to the money he saved by not taking the train. Miki is later introduced by Kinjou Shingo, current captain of Sohoku's cycling team, to the other third-years when she joins as the team manager. She already knew about each third-year member of the team because her brother was the former captain, so she's able to recall each member's descriptions, titles, and traits, which impresses all three of them. Imaizumi Shunsuke vs. Onoda Sakamichi Race When she learns that Imaizumi challenged Onoda to a race, she invites some of Imaizumi's fangirls to be spectators. It is also during this race that Miki adjusts the saddle on Onoda's bike to be at his ideal position, and points out the limiting small gear on his bike. Though Miki is a childhood friend of Imaizumi's, she cheers for both him and Onoda. Building Sohoku's Cycling Team First-Year Welcome Race When Onoda's bike chain slips off, he falls and the broom wagon pulls up behind him. Onoda panics, thinking it is there to pick him up, but it turns out that he is instead being supplied with a road racer courtesy of Miki. Onoda is grateful for the chance to be on equal footing with the others, because then he can catch up to his new friends, Imaizumi and Naruko. When Kinjou gives him the choice of either keeping his pace and finishing the race in third or speeding up to catch his friends and then retire, Onoda chooses the latter option. Miki cheers for Onoda from the van as he catches up to his friends, beats Imaizumi to the peak, and earns the King of the Mountains title before retiring. 41st Summer Inter High Day 1 Miki often accompanies team Sohoku when they compete in races. She joins Teshima, Aoyagi, and Sugimoto in resupplying the racers with water bottles and food during the Inter High. Day 2 Day 3 After the Inter High Category:Character History